


Emil's Interdimensional Space Adventure

by KairosImprimatur



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairosImprimatur/pseuds/KairosImprimatur
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Kudos: 1





	Emil's Interdimensional Space Adventure

The mongoose’s red eyes shone in the bar of light that struck the bathroom as the female human cracked the door open. As the other humans somewhere in the building came closer, he heard her muttering, “Give ‘em hell, Emil.”

He didn’t owe anything to her, but he fully intended to give hell to the intruders. The only human he had ever trusted and cared about was the Whizzer, and the Whizzer had been gone for days. Somehow, Emil knew that he was dead and that his killers were on their way. The female hurried away, the footsteps from the others came into the apartment, and Emil crouched and bared his fangs.

“What the hell is-- _AAAAH!_ ” screamed the first agent to check the bathroom. The others spun around, flashlights swinging everywhere, but Emil was already concealed in a dark corner and the agent was wiping a bloody hand across his bloody face.

The next few minutes were pure chaos as Emil used his tube trails and his superior knowledge of the terrain to make repeated sneak attacks, while the agents tripped over themselves and fired random shots with their stupid human weapons. 

Suddenly one of them yelled out, “No! Don’t use that! It’s untested!”

“See if I care!” came the voice of the one with the bloody face. “I’m gonna send that little rat straight to--”

He fired, but it wasn’t a gun.

Everything around Emil collapsed into a vortex. He fell unconscious.

When he woke up, big creatures on two legs were all over the place. They weren’t animals like him but they weren’t humans like Whizzer. Before he could orient himself, one grabbed him with its big meaty paws, and though he bit and scratched as hard as he could, he was soon stuffed into a cage.

“What the hell is that thing?” one of the creatures growled.

“Who cares?” said the one who had taken Emil. “Them Aqualish eat anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you opened this out of curiosity and have no intentions of watching The Mandalorian, let me just assure you that Emil doesn't get eaten and in fact is likely to have found a new friend who's going to take him along on her own space adventures.


End file.
